conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (Reach)
This is the chronologically ordered list of the events part of the Reach sci-fi series. DURING REBOOT / TIMELINE IN REBUILDING PROCESS Timeline Centuries: 21st • 22nd • 23rd 21st century 2018 * SpaceX sends a prototype vehicle to Mars. * The fight against terrorism continues. 2019 * The United Kingdom officially ceases to be a member of the European Union. 2022 * The first colonial flight to Mars is planned by NASA. * The European Space Agency (ESA) begins planning its own manned flight to Mars. 2033 * NASA sends the first colonial flight to Mars. * The settlers send a group video back to Earth, in which they establish the fact that humanity had become an interplanetary species. * Most media and news center on the Martian colony. NASA announces they plan more colonial flights in the future and the construction of a mini-urban presence on Mars' surface. * Russia and China begin talks for a joint Mars mission. 2034 * The European Union tightens its grip over the member governments, establishing the position of Prime Minister, head of government. The first EU-wide elections take place. * Ukraine joins the European Union. The Russian separatists reignite the conflict that had largely subsided and demand independence from Ukraine and the EU. Ukraine refuses. * Russia intervenes in Donbass. Ukraine mobilizes against Russia and prepares a counterattack. NATO demands Russia leave Ukraine. Russia refuses. * The United Nations issues an emergency meeting to resolve the Second Ukraine Crisis. After many talks, the Donbass region is granted independence, but is denied accession to the Russian Federation. Russia, although reluctant, agrees. * The Martian colony expands. 2035 * The first use of nanomedicinal treatment against cancer on a human. The results are successful, voiding the organism of any cancerous cells. * Romania annexes Moldova. Transnistria demands independence. To avoid conflict with Russia, the EU urges Romania to agree, which it does. * The European Union Armed Forces (EUAF) is formed, rallying together all European armies. This new military rivals that of Russia. * Andrei Volescu becomes the Prime Minister of the European Union. He plans to expand the Union's military. * The United Nations issues the Green Pact, a plan to reduce Carbon emissions by 50%. All UN member nations sign the pact. * Breakthrough Starshot, a project proposed back in 2016, is launched. Traveling at approximately 17% of lightspeed, it will require around 23 years to reach the Alpha Centauri star system, while the response, along with the data, will arrive four years later. 2037 * ESA and NASA plan a joint flight to Mars. * The Martian colony has reached a fair level of self-sustainment. * Russia and China, lagging far behind the US and EU regarding space travel, join forces and create the Shanghai Space Agency (SSA). The SSA shifts focus from reaching Mars to developing revolutionary space travel technologies. * Terrorism seems to have finally subsided to nonexistent levels. 2038 * Three years after becoming Prime Minister, Volescu has already expanded the EU's military to 200% of its pre-elections size. * Resources become more and more scarce. By 2050, all fossil fuels will have been depleted. To counter this, the EU and US look into renewable sources of energy, as well as nuclear. 2044 * By now, NASA and ESA have already sent one more colonial flight to Mars. * Rumors speculate the SSA might be on the verge of a breakthrough. * The EU's military matches the United States'. * By now, the ISS has been expanded and is three times bigger than it was in the 2010s. * Hyper-powerful telescopes help humanity evaluate habitable worlds in the interstellar neighborhood. Tau Ceti appears to have at least five planets, of which one is 99.9% atmospherically similar to Earth. 2049 * Resources near depletion. Most of the world focuses on switching to nuclear power. * The construction of several solar superpanels in Earth's orbit becomes commercially feasible. The EU, US, Japan and China engage in a multinational project to see this dream completed. 2059 * Breakthrough Starshot reaches Alpha Centauri. By 2063, the data should reach Earth. * The Martian colony numbers 10,000 people. Several settlements have been established on Luna, as well as the Asteroid Belt. * The last oil barrels are extracted in the Middle East and Russia. * On March 17, 2056, Saudi Arabia closes its borders and denies the transportation of oil outside of the country. Within four hours, the United States, the European Union, China, and other nations impose economic sanctions on Saudi Arabia and demand the oil leave the country. Saudi Arabia refuses. * The European Prime Minister reassures the world that military intervention is not a possibility. Although reluctant, the US government follows suit and cements the EUPM's statement. * Three weeks later, even the Russian government grows worried and threatens Saudi Arabia. * A UN emergency meeting takes place to resolve the situation. The Saudis refuse to attend. The UN imposes overwhelmingly severe sanctions on Saudi Arabia, but denies the world the possibility of military action. 2060 * Russia, with resources nearly depleted, urges the international community to intervene in Saudi Arabia and occupy the nation. The UN rejects. * A revolutionary telescope, called VisOne, developed by a multinational corporation mainly based in the United States, is launched. It will reach the orbit of Neptune in six months, after which it will enter a stable orbit around the Sun. This telescope is more than ten times more powerful than any of its predecessors. * By now, both the United States and the European Union near the completion of transition to nuclear power and renewable sources of energy. This will lead to the Saudi Crisis being of no importance to the two superpowers. Russia, afraid of lagging behind, joins forces with China to do the same. * The SSA announces Project Faraway, which sought the construction of two nuclear-propelled spacecraft in low Earth orbit. The two spacecraft would then travel to Europa and other Jovian moons to explore. The project, if successful, would shatter the milestone the EU-US alliance achieved. * Worried, the EU and US merge their space agencies into a single, unified mega-space agency named the Euro-American International Space Agency (EAISA). The EAISA immediately beings research into nuclear power. Secretly, however, they research one more concept that could tilt the balance in Euro-American favor again. 2062 * The SSA begins the construction of the spaceships in low Earth orbit. * Secretly, the European Union and the United States begin talks for a covert research facility on Luna. * By now, 87% of the world has given up on oil and is using other types of energy, most notably, nuclear. Saudi Arabia refuses to switch to nuclear power, despite being aware that their resources would not last more than four or five years. * The first strong AI is created. It is named 'Eva'. 2063 * All types of cancer are declared fully curable, regardless of the stage. Many nations begin research of picotechnology and picomedicine. * Nine small shuttles leave Earth for Luna to begin the construction of the EAISA secret research facility. * The Martian colony numbers 33,000 people. * Space turism becomes commercially feasible. Wealthy individuals can now enjoy excursion to Luna or Mars. * Phobos station begins construction. * The first hotel in Earth orbit begins construction. * Breakthrough Starshot's data reaches Earth. The first close-up images of an exoplanet are received, as well as the first pictures of Earth from another star system. 2065 * Hundreds of nanoprobes are sent towards Tau Ceti at 21% of lightspeed. * Two EAISA spaceships leave Earth for Mars. One more is scheduled to leave for the Asteroid Belt the following year. * The EAISA begins researching whether atmospheric cities in the Venusian atmosphere are a possibility. To decide this, three state-of-the-art probes are sent to Venus. 2066 * International tensions, although still existent, have decreased. However, the rivalry between the EAISA and the SSA persists. * The African Union reaches the status of a fully functional supranational government, similar to the early-21st century European Union, which has, by now, become a de facto federation. * By now, the world population nears ten billion. Strict population controls are imposed by 67 nations across the world, including the United States, European Union, Russia, Nigeria, India, and Brazil. * Saudi Arabia, one of the last nations on Earth to continue using fossil fuels, is forced to transition to nuclear power. Many nations are reticent in aiding the Saudis because of their earlier actions. The European Union, however, does sign a contribution treaty with Saudi Arabia. 2071 * The first of the two SSA spaceships is completed. * The United States, Mexico, and Canada join in a supranational economic union - the North American Union. * Global temperatures have, by now, risen by 3°C. Sea levels threaten to flood costal cities. In response, the United Nations issues recovery projects to help Earth's environment. 2073 * The EAISA reaches a breakthrough, but does not disclose any information until everything is verified. * Talk for a unified global currency begin. 2079 * The SSA completes its two spaceships. The expedition is scheduled to launch on August 3, 2080. * The International Credit (UNC) is established. At fist, only fourteen nations, including the EU, US, and Japan, adopt the currency. Subsequently, the United Nations International Bank (UNIB) is established. * On Luna, the EAISA finish their breakthrough. Rumors speak of a new type of propulsion, possibly even more powerful than nuclear. 2080 * On August 3, the SSA expedition is launched. SSA Horizons and SSA Minotaur depart for Europa. * Two days later, the EAISA uncover their plans for an antimatter-propelled spacecraft. They plan to complete the spacecraft earlier than 2087. The balance, once again, favors the EAISA. * The two SSA spaceships arrive at Europa. They begin investigating the ocean underneath. * Only two weeks later, multicellular life is verified to exist in Europa's ocean. This finally proves the existence of extraterrestrial life. Media is set on fire, as news programs explode. * Towards the end of the year, the EAISA begins the construction of EAISA Further Beyond. 2086 * The EAISA Further Beyond enters the final stages of its construction. * The mining of the Asteroid Belt increases in intensity. * By 2086, the two SSA spacecraft have analyzed thirty-seven Jovian and Saturnian moons. * Probes are sent towards Epsilon Eridani at 26% lightspeed. * On December 17, the EAISA Further Beyond is inaugurated. Capable of 1% of lightspeed, it is the fastest spacecraft ever build by man. It is scheduled to transport 5,000 colonists to Ganymede, where a colony will be established. 2094 * The EAISA Further Beyond departs Earth for Ganymede. After reaching the Jovian moon, the first human footprint beyond the Asteroid Belt Is established. * The EAISA and the SSA announce their joint Neptune expedition, which will depart Earth in 2109. 2096 * The probes humanity sent back in 2065 reach Tau Ceti. The data will be received by Earth in 2108. * Small skirmishes occur in the Asteroid Belt between Russian and European miners. The two governments quickly resolve the situation. 2100 * By now, all of Earth has adopted the International Credit. * Mars exceeds one million inhabitants. * Pirate attacks occur in the Asteroid Belt. The United Nations intervenes. 22nd century 2101 * The EAISA lunar facility is joined with SSA to create the first joint EAISA-SSA research base. * The first spaceships capable of mass destruction are built. * The EAISA and the SSA begin construction of a joint base on Rhea. * The first probes capable of 40% of lightspeed are built. 2108 * Data from Tau Ceti reaches Earth. The first hi-res images of an Earth-like exoplanet arrive. Tau Ceti II has a temperate climate, with two supercontinents separated by small seas and one planetary ocean. The planet has two moons. * The EAISA-SSA Rhea base is completed. 2109 * The Neptune expedition is launched. * The colonization of Venus using floating cities begins. * To alleviate the population density on Earth, the United Nations issues several programs encouraging the emigration to humanity's colonies across the Solar system. * By now, Russia, the EU, and the US each have four destroyers in their space navies. 2114 * Titan is settled by humanity. * Probes capable of 0.4c are sent to more neighboring star systems. 2119 * A joint EAISA-SSA base is built on Charon. * After an exodus off Earth, Mars reaches 50 million people. 2122 * Trans-Neptunian telescopes notice comets 19 AU beyond the Kuiper belt. They are thought to be in transit from the Oort cloud. * Scientists are puzzled at how nearly fifty comets can travel so close one to another. * After continuous successes together, the EAISA and the SSA decide to unify and create a global space agency for all of humanity. The International Space Agency (ISA) is founded. * The ISA plans a manned expedition to Alpha Centauri, the first interstellar voyage of mankind. The vessel will travel at approximately 0.09c and require around fifty years to reach its destination. The expedition is scheduled for a 2130 launch. 2123 * International tensions are at an all-time low. Humanity lives in a post-scarcity world. * Contact is lost with the Charon base for nine hours before comms are restored. * A space elevator is built on Mars. 2125 * Ganymede reaches 10 million people. * Nine 0.4c ultra-HD probes are sent to the Oort cloud. The probes will arrive in approximately one year. * By now, humanity has evaluated nearly 2,000 Earth-like worlds, while nearly 1,000,000 total exoplanets are known. * Io is settled by humanity. * Far earlier than anticipated, a signal is received by Earth from the probes launched at the Oort cloud. They seem to have malfunctioned and sent the emergency signal in case of failure. By the time it took the signal to Earth, the probes must have been destroyed 50 AU beyond the Kuiper belt. * The Primeware Corporation is founded. 2126 * The ISA Alpha Centauri expedition is promoted by media. * The ISA sends another twenty probes to the Oort cloud. However, just like the other ones, the signal comes back to Earth after the same amount of time. Unaware of the anomaly causing this, the ISA prepares a manned expedition to the zone to investigate the matter. 2127 * The ISA sends an investigation team to the malfunction point of the probes. At 0.5% of lightspeed, it will take roughly one hundred days to arrive at the destination. * The plans to build a space elevator on Luna are sketched. * On June 17, 2127, at 23:57 UTC, ninety days after departure, Earth loses contact with the ISA investigation team. However, this implies that the anomaly has either moved, or increased in size. This alarms the ISA, as an anomaly this severe could possibly extend and cease communications system-wide. * The ISA redirects one of their trans-Neptunian telescopes towards the anomaly, but anticipating a stop roughly three AU prior to its edge. However, five AU from its destination, the ISA loses contact with the telescope. * An emergency ISA meeting takes place in New York, United States. The ISA Council decides to redirect all available telescopes towards the anomaly, but without approaching it. The decision remains secret to all national governments. * Conspiracy theories arise to explain the anomaly, each more extreme than the other. One theory in particular speculates that the anomaly is, in fact, a top secret ISA base, where dangerous and experimental technologies are tested. The ISA firmly denies the claims. * On June 20, at 01:02 UTC, the ISA loses contact with their Charon base. This is hidden from the national governments, as well the media, in order to deal with the matter in a covert way. At first, ISA officials thought nothing of it, since contact with Charon had been lost before and then reestablished. However, twenty-two hours later, no resolve has been found. * Several hours later, all telescopes within a two-AU radius suddenly go dark, as does the Triton base. The anomaly, if moving, seems coordinated, because Triton was not on a straight trajectory from Charon. The ISA grow extremely worried and issue a secret UN meeting in Switzerland. * Not long after, Rhea base goes dark. Before its destruction, the base had sent data back to Earth, explaining that a fleet of unidentified spacecraft fired weapons of mass destruction at the base. With the alien fleet approaching Europa and other bigger colonies, the ISA urge the militaries of the world to ready their navies for war. * The populace grows anxious and demand answers. At first, the ISA spread lies about technical difficulties to quell the insurrections on Earth, but, ultimately, the truth was found out. Panic quickly spread across the globe as a seemingly unstoppable fleet approaches humanity's homeworld. * Realizing that ships cannot reach Europa before the alien fleet, ISA urges the national governments on Earth to rally their fleets at the Asteroid Belt, which they accept. * The human colony on Europa is subsequently destroyed. However, one refugee ship manages to escape to head to Earth. * The alien fleet reaches the Asteroid Belt. Immediately thereafter, communications between the human fleets and the inner planets are lost. * Sixteen hours later, nine ships reach Mars, evidently damaged. The survivors speak of technology far beyond human comprehension. Hearing this, the ISA prepares the evacuation of all governmental personnel to Venus. * The alien fleet reaches Mars. After a one-hour battle in orbit, all Martian ships are either destroyed or manage to escape to Earth. The extraterrestrials annihilate the human presence on Mars soon thereafter. The governor, having evacuated beforehand, is on a shuttle to Venus. * With time running short, the ISA Council evacuates to Venus. The militaries of Earth are left to fend for themselves, as little governance comes from Venus. * Eventually, the alien fleet reaches Earth. One hundred dropships descend on every major world city and unleash devastating EMPs. Several cities with higher resistance, such as Berlin, Moscow, Brussels, and New York, are subsequently nuked. * What remains of the world's military leaders convene in Brussels, EU. They plan to stall alien forces as much as possible by sending 50% of thermonuclear warheads towards the ships in Earth's orbit. * The European Union, the United States, Russia, China, India, Iran, and Brazil launch half of their nuclear arsenal at the aliens. Only about 10% of the missiles reach the alien ships. Damage is done, but not nearly enough to tilt the tide of the invasion. Two alien ships crash, one near Paris, France, the other in the Pacific Ocean, three hundred kilometers East of Tokyo. * The aliens continue to ravage Earth's militaries and occupy much of the planet. Thereafter, the extraterrestrials begin scouring the lifeforms of Earth, unleashing deadly neurotoxins and other viruses (many of which human anatomy is immune to) over large areas. By now, nearly three billion people are either killed or severely injured. The death toll adds another 1.5 billion within nine hours. * With immense losses, the world's superpowers manage to stall the aliens for another two weeks and avoid total annihilations. The governments of Earth contact their militaries from Venus. They convene that without destroying the ships in orbit, humanity will be eradicated. The ISA talks about launching an offensive from the ships in Venus' orbit and the surface of Earth at the same time, so that several human ships could reach the alien fleet, after which they would detonate their antimatter drives and annihilate the fleet. * Earth's militaries begin to suffer heavy manpower deficiencies. They are, however, puzzled over why no orbital bombardment has occurred. Eventually, scientists convene that the aliens must seek the colonization of Earth and do not wish to damage the planet's environment. * As a coordinated attack, the last five human ships with intact antimatter drives depart Venus for Earth. One of them is immediately shot down and destroyed. At the same time, Earth's nations launch the rest of their thermonuclear missiles. Having to shoot down roughly five thousand missiles, the aliens divert focus from the human ships. The crews then sacrifice themselves and detonate their antimatter drives while in the alien fleet, which causes explosions so great that all ships are annihilated. The invasion ends. * The governments of the world return to Earth. Many officials are unwelcomed by military leaders and are seen as "cowards" because of their early evacuation to Venus. * The United Nations Bio-Welfare Committee (UNBWC) is founded and deals with the purification of Earth's atmosphere, as well as the immunization of humans against the few dangerous pathogens unleashed by the aliens. Plant life, however, has been reduced by a factor of 55%. The global fauna has been damaged, too. Some parts of Earth look like massive cemeteries of dead animals and humans alike. * The ISA plans the recolonization of Mars, Europa, and Rhea. Io, Callisto, Luna, and Venus are the only human colonies to have survived the invasion. * The capital of the EU is provisionally moved to Athens before the reconstruction of Brussels is complete. * The United Nations begins the construction of a second HQ in the Hague, Netherlands. 2128 * The Birmingham shipyards on Luna become the biggest in the Solar system. * The ISA Alpha Centauri expedition is postponed indefinitely to deal with the recolonization of the Solar system. * Research into antimatter-powered weapons begins. 2131 * After three years of continuous talks and proposals, the United Nations founds the International Navy (IN), the unified military body of mankind, as means to halt any future invasions. The position of Fleet Admiral of the I.N. is introduced. * The IN officially absorbs the ISA three months later. * Nine colony ships, each carrying around 8,000 colonists, are sent to Mars. Civilian travel to Mars is restricted by the IN until the cities are rebuilt. * The IN issues two expeditions to the crash sites of the aliens ships to investigate the wreckage and see if anything is salvageable. 2132 * The IN secretly salvages mass accelerator parts from the wreckages, as well as an unidentified piece of technology. They are transported to Luna for further study. * In a news report, it is declared that IN (ISA) scientists are puzzled over the fact that the alien attempted a conquest of the Solar system with a fleet numbering below twenty ships. * The comets observed by the trans-Neptunian telescopes are tracked back to being alien ships. * The IN sends three colony ships to Europa. * The IN sends a construction ship to Charon to rebuild the former ISA base. 23rd century TBA Category:Reach